Asura's Respect! Thunder Dragon Vs Light Dragon!
by Khaossonicv12
Summary: Two Dragons... One of Thunder and One of Light. The time has come for the Thunder Dragon to see if the Light Dragon is worthy for it's respect!


**Asura's Respect! Thunder Dragon vs Light Dragon!**

It was a peaceful night in Shikigami-Chou. Leaves and branches swayed soothingly with the playful winter wind, the very last of the autumn leaves serving as convoys to the late-night snowfall. As white snowflakes fell onto the ground, as if taunting the world to catch them, the breeze blew once again, the moon was shining and sound of slumber filled the air. In the Enno resident, Chiaki Enno and Kasumi Yume was sleeping peacefully together with Rika Ayame and Megumi Hikari on their tatami mats. Little Zenki was curling up inside the main worship room dreaming of evil seeds, and Akira Gotou sleeping with Ryu Kazuma. But for Ryu, he was not having much of a peaceful sleep...

**(( Ryu's dream ))**

"Huh...? Wh- Where… am I?"

Ryu opened his eyes to find himself stood in front of a massive gate which beyond lain a mysterious palace hovering on a large piece of land.

"What is this place?"

Out of pure curiosity, he began to wander into the palace where stood many statues of dragon gods, and dragon murals were painted on the giant walls surrounding it.

"Wow... This is so cool... Eh!"

Ryu felt a touch on his left shoulder and turned abruptly to find Akira behind him.

"Akira? What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering about that myself, Ryu." replied the blue-haired boy calmly, until a strange voice spoke, sending a faint echo through the palace walls.

"_Great Lord Goki... The time has come... for you to reclaim... the Dragon's Flame..._"

"Who's there!" exclaimed Ryu, turning in all directions for the source of the unknown voice but found none.

"Dragon's... Flame...?" Akira said, his voice strangely small and quietly.

Just then Asura appeared in front of Ryu lightning fast!

**"WAKE UP KID!"**

"Wah!" Ryu's head snapped up hard and he quickly covered his face with his accessible hand from the morning light through the window, and found himself awoken from the mysterious dream. He noticed his blue-haired roommate had already gone out.

"RYU! Breakfast is ready!"

Kasumi's voice shouted gleefully. The white-haired boy smelled delicious food from the kitchen, rubbed his eyes and lazily got up.

Akira, Chiaki, Zenki and friends were having breakfast with eggs, rice, toast and fruit, when Ryu finally joined in with a tired dizzy face.

"Hello? Earth to tousled-head?" Megumi waved a hand in front of Ryu who occasionally went spacing out during the meal.

"Ne, Ryu... something wrong?" As Chiaki asked, Ryu instantly snapped back from a daze.

"Huh? Oh... Nothing..." The white-haired boy cleared his throat and started to chew on the remaining of his bread, slowly... and bit into his finger. "Wah!"

"What's wrong with you?" Kasumi exclaimed. Chiaki and Akira were utterly surprised at the sight while the red-headed girl hurried away to find a bandage for Ryu's bleeding thumb, whereas Zenki was having his thirteenth banana.

"Ryu, you— okay?" Akira asked the white-haired boy, eyeing him closely.

"OH! Hahaha! Never better! Just fine—really…" Ryu put his healthy hand behind his head with a giant sweat-drop as the five questioning looks were gnawing on him.

With his thumb treated, Ryu started retelling everyone who concerned - Kasumi, Chiaki, Akira, Rika, Megumi and Zenki, who lain facing the opposite direction scratching his ears, about a weird dream he had had. A floating palace where many statues and murals of unknown dragon gods presented themselves. Even Akira was surprisingly found inside. And while the two talked, a strong yet gentle voice broke through the sacred atmosphere of the palace, respectfully addressing the blue demon lord and told him about the "Dragon's Flame" that he would reclaim.

"[Dragon's Flame]? What's that?" Kasumi inquired.

"Heh... ey' Goki, tell somethin' 'bout the [Dragon's Flame], will ye?" Zenki called to his blue-haired fellow as Chiaki noticed Akira had fallen in a sort of contemplative mood.

Suddenly, a thick cloud of bluish air appeared before the seven, and while it began to take shape itself, a voice greeted, "_It's been a long time, Lord Goki, Lord Zenki._"

"King Asura? Is that you?" Akira asked upon hearing a familiar voice.

All of them began to take notice of a divine deity hovering before their eyes, who bore an almost exact appearance of the blue dragon god Asura - their friend, except the depth of skin color and gentleness in the eyes.

"_That I am, the Asura of days eons ago - former king of the Realm of the Dragon Gods..._" The dragon said, "_I'm truly honored by this chance of meeting, Lord Goki, and by that I shall discharge the debt that my family has owed you for over a thousand years._"

"A debt?"

"Realm of the Dragon Gods?"

"Wait! Were you the one that showed up in my dream?" Ryu intervened, "But what happened to Asura?"

The dragon king smiled and in a flash, before them stood a tall, strong-looking middle-aged man in white tunic, long silvery hair that hung down his back, sharp facial features and white beard, gold bands adorned his wrists and forehead, wise gray eyes gazing amiably at Akira and friends.

"_Rest assured. Your friend is waiting in my land._"

"Your Majesty," Akira calmly looked at the king, "Please show us the way."

"_As you wish…_"

As the king finished his saying, a brilliant white aura glowed from his being, teleporting Chiaki, Akira, Rika, Kasumi, Megumi, Ryu and Zenki to the mysterious Realm of the Dragon Gods.

#####

A flash sent the seven to a misty land with floating islands and flowers of all types blooming in an endless field where they stood.

"WOW! This place is so wonderful!" Kasumi squealed in awe.

"Right." Megumi agreed as they walked slowly along the dirt path that led toward a palace.

"The vitality of nature is impressive, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Rika said softly, bending to pick up a small daffodil and inhaled its delicate smell. She gave her blue-haired companion one of her rare smiles.

"_Over a thousand years ago," _King Asura began, "_this land was filled with nothing but debris and smoke, blood and dead, when an uprising force tried to take control of my kingdom to serve their evil cause. Since my father died an untimely death, the war broke out when I was a young and inexperienced prince._"

Those who were admiring the flower field listened to the king attentively while he spoke.

"_To my honor, that was when I received the assistance from a skilled priest named Ozuno Enno, whom I once saved during one of my adventures in the human world, and witnessed the power of his two guardian warriors._"The King's gray eyes fixed upon Akira and little Zenki showing immense gratitude as Zenki folded his arms and gave a smirk satisfactorily.

"Amazing..."

A gust of wind blew and the flowers showered around them like confetti. Chiaki looked at Akira. She smiled as she opened her palm and caught a lovely blue violet.

"Excuse me Your Majesty, where's Asura exactly...?" Ryu interrupted the mood somewhat impatiently.

"_My son is at the coliseum waiting for Lord Goki._" King Asura calmly responded, after which sparked a surprised reaction from Chiaki and friends.

"SON?" Several jaws dropped.

"_Yes. Asura Jr, the ancestor of young Ryu, is my son - the wildest one of the clan._"

**(( Coliseum ))**

The seven had arrived to a large coliseum under the guidance of former King Asura, where they met up with a blue dragon god.

**"YOU'RE LATE!"** Asura boomed angrily.

"_My son, have you prepared yourself to return the power that once belonged to Lord Goki?_" King Asura asked his young.

"Yeah..."

Chiaki noticed something unusual in Asura's blue-gray stare. "What's going on?" She asked quizzically.

"_My son will return to Lord Goki his element of Fire, known as the [Dragon's Flame]._" King Asura explained, "_Thanks to him, this served as a decisive factor for us to wipe out the remaining rebels after Enno Ozuno and his warriors had been forced to return as another threat harmed the peace of his world._"

"Really? That's awesome!" Kasumi clasped her hands joyously.

"Hold it dad!"

"_Asura...?_"

"The only way he will get back the [Dragon's Flame] is if he can prove his worth to me!" The young dragon lord grumbled.

"I don't understand, Asura. The [Dragon's Flame] initially belongs to Goki." Rika calmly put in.

The dragon lord ignored Rika's comment and pointed at Akira. "You must face me... in COMBAT!"

The statement shocked everyone, mostly Chiaki, while Zenki just crossed his arms.

"Why Asura? That's all I want to know." Akira said, directing his gaze at the dragon god.

"You should know the question to that Goki. You did know me after all." Asura walked closer and stopped a few feet away from the group, an evil smile on his face.

"Obviously I didn't, so tell me why. Enlighten me." Akira demanded, stepping in front of his friends. "Is it right to shed blood over this matter?"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Some kinda' test of respect eh?" Chibi-Zenki snickered with amusement.

"Not as a god, but as a TRUE DRAGON!"

"King Asura, we can't let them fight!"

The king simply shook his head upon Kasumi's plead.

"_To my deepest guilt, young lady... I've retired. My son Asura is the new ruler as well as the bearer of the [Dragon's Flame], according to the rules, he is the one who decides._" He said in dismay watching his son stomp the coliseum floor.

Asura's hand caught a gigantic stone and stared furiously at Akira.

"If Goki doesn't accept my challenge... this will be on his friends in a PUDDLE OF BLOOD!" He thundered.

"What?" All gasped. "YOU WANNA KILL US?"

"If it's the only way to make him fight."

"Leave them alone! I accept your challenge!" Akira announced facing the dragon god who gave a malicious smirk.

**"DEMON GOD TRANSFORMATION! AKASHA-ON!"**

Akira's body glowed brightly emitting a flash that illuminated the coliseum and there stood Goki in his divine armature, icy blue hair tied into a pony tail, stern blue eyes looking directly at his challenger who still had the giant stone.

"See, Goki! If you risk any sight of weakness... this will be YOU!" Asura roared agitatedly as the giant stone crumbled into dust in his grasp.

"_Let us observe them from the stands_."

The former dragon king teleported Chiaki and friends to a higher place to watch the epic battle between two divine beings, not of Gods... but of Dragons.

"HERE I COME GOKI!" Asura rushed at incredible speed towards Goki who dodged the attack with great agility as Asura's punch connected the wall destroying it instantly.

"Man! Asura's not joking this time!" Ryu freaked out seeing Asura's strength as Chiaki watched from the stand with a mixture of anger and fear. The pain she was feeling was heavier than anything anyone would have to feel. To watch both friends fight each other to death, especially if one of them was whom she had learnt to care for so much.

"Goki..."

Meanwhile, the two challengers had crossed weapons again. Goki skillfully sidestepped Asura's attack most of the time and only struck back when necessary. Asura, on the other, took a full assault on the blue demon. Goki dodged again as Asura's sword was about to cut his neck, he saw an open from Asura's left side but hesitated. The dragon lord continued his charge, slashing down with his sword and the sound of steel slicing flesh was heard. Goki staggered back, blood seeped from a wound on his shoulder. The blue demon lord jumped away from the offending blade, gritting his teeth he grabbed at the wound and sank to his knees in a silent expression of agony.

"Must we resort to this senseless fight Asura?"

"Prepare to DIE! GOKI!"

The dragon lord rushed at his opponent again, his eyes bloodshot and full of malice.

Goki pushed hard against Asura's blade, easing him back and ducking away. Asura stumbled forward, but flipped around in time to catch Goki's descending staff. "FROZEN WAVE!" A current of frozen air from the blue demon's left hand trapped him in ice.

"Is that all you have? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Asura emitted a blazing aura of fire breaking the ice and rushed at his opponent once more!

"NOT YET ASURA!" Goki shouted as he prepared a counter!

"DESTROYER BLAZE CLAW!"

"KILLER ICE FANG!"

The two attacks clashed between Fire and Ice caused a massive cloud of steam in the arena. Asura and Goki exchanged blows as they jumped high in the air causing shockwaves in every attack they threw at each other.

"IMMOVABLE DRAGON STAFF!" Goki called upon his mighty platinum staff and struck Asura's head but the dragon blocked, outstretching his claws. Goki blocked the first attack, however wasn't able to knock Asura away in time to block his other's attack, getting a deep cut to his side. The blue demon grasped his wound, wincing at the pain as the red liquid began to stain his clothes. However he didn't have time to stop and tend to his injured side for Asura came at him with his bloodstained sword again, this time in rage.

"Unless you prove to me your worth as a dragon, you're goin' to DIE!" Asura roared as he drew himself closer throwing his swords at the stationary Goki, who gritted his teeth and slipped to the side, Asura's smile was almost feral as he pulled his hand back again. An agonizing pain numbed Goki as Asura's fist jammed into his gut. The dragon lord took the momentum to smash his opponent onto the battle ground far below.

Asura landed on the spot where Goki rose slowly out of the rubble and regained his stand with cuts, bruises and blood running down from his head and injured shoulder, the blood from his side already seeped through his white uniform and the bandages where his arm held tight against it. Through the thick haze of pain clouding his vision he noticed a tiny glint, like sunlight on a spider web, as Asura's bloody sword returned to his hand as if of its own accord.

"I see you're still standing." Asura snorted as he glared at the guardian god still on his feet despite his injuries. "Barely."

"I won't lose!" shouted Goki with determination.

Asura's eyes went dark, causing everyone to shudder at the sight of those dead eyes.

"Well then, let's see if you come out alive... **AFTER THHIIIIIIIIISSS!**" A dark purple aura overwhelmed his body.

"Goki! Be careful!" Rika alerted.

"_Oh no, Asura's about to perform that technique!_"

"What?" Ryu and Megumi breathed out.

"_The most powerful and dangerous technique of the dragon lineage, partly evolved from the power of Fire that belonged Lord Goki._" King Asura explained, his troubled eyes narrowed, _"It's a forbidden magic, because anyone who uses it tend to lose control of themselves, in other words, they has been possessed by devils!"_

"_Son! Are you really using that move against Lord Goki? IT'S NOT RIGHT!_" The former dragon king shouted.

**"INFERNO DRACONIC MAELSTROM!"** Asura roared as he fired an enormous dragon head of dark blue flame!

"HEAVEN PROTECTION SHIELD!" Unable to avoid such fierce attack, Goki promptly set his shield to protect himself, unfortunately due to his weakened state it could not last long against Asura's tremendous power. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GOKI-!"

Chiaki cried in deep horror while Kasumi shielded her eyes as Ryu, Rika and Megumi gasped in utter shock of Asura's brutality, but Zenki was the only one unflinchingly at the horrible sight. The dragon head made an enormous explosion that set half of the realm in flame!

Everyone turned his eyes to the spot where the smoke dismissed, to reveal a familiar form of the blue guardian god, frighteningly still... lying on the coliseum ground... lifeless... the top half of his armature broken off...

"Oh God..."

"That's just...wrong."

"How could... Asura...?"

"Go...ki."

"No..."

"..."

The red demon lord was the only one stood unflinchingly looking at the brutal horror that the dragon lord unleashed upon his blue comrade. Asura stood firmly with several minor injuries and only his arms bleeding.

"He did manage to avoid my attack, or else he would have been burnt to ashes!" The young dragon lord cursed vehemently.

"GOKI!" Chiaki, exasperated by the emotions that had overrun, pushed away the others and rushed down the desolated steep that led to where the blue demon lay on his stomach, motionless. "Goki?" She gasped in horror while turning him over in her lap, the broken part of his armature revealed torn skins severely burnt and his waist darkened with blood from a deep cut on his side, Asura's sword gift.

"Goki...talk to me, please..." She pleaded as huge tears streamed down her face.

"If that's the extent of your dragon pride Goki... then you DON'T DESERVE THE TITLE OF A DRAGON!" Asura said in a dark tone that sparked an outburst from Chiaki.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Her voice racked with sobs. "I- I thought we're friends..."

"Heh! He brought it upon himself when people honor his said little ass the 'Immovable Dragon of Light'..." Asura laughed, then added, "I suppose my respect for him was misdirected if this is the way he will fall: wrapped in a woman's tender arms comfortably after such a disgraceful duel!"

"YOU MONSTER!" Chiaki spat beyond furious. "He never willingly fights you in the first place..." Her stare loosing focus as tears blurred her vision.

Those words hit the dragon's nerves. Asura slowly moved forward staring down at Chiaki with blood-red dragon eyes.

"So I'm a monster? Well then... I'll do a regular thing as a monster by killing humans...** starting with you Chiaki Enno!**"

"_Stop it son! For what reason have you gone too far in your act? You already committed an ugly sin for killing our former benefactor!_"

"Why should I care?" Asura snapped at his father. "I am the Dragon Realm Ruler and I SHALL DO WHAT I WANT!"

He held up his hand, formed a blue energy ball and threw the ball at his father who managed to bash it off before it hit him and the rest of Chiaki's friends. King Asura clenched his fist at the sight of his son being more demonic than draconic. That magic had caused all this!

"No, Asura. Please stop." said Kagura stepped in between Asura and Chiaki who was holding Goki, followed by Ryu, Megumi and Kasumi.

"You're excessive! I won't house your spirit in my body ever again in a million years!"

"If you want to kill my friends you have to pass over me!"

"Asura, please... no more fighting please."

Silence settled over the group, slowly disrupted by a quiet curse that quickly escalated to a high pitched and hysterical laughter.

"You are wasting your time." Asura's eyes flashed a dangerous glint. "No one could possibly be alive after that attack, including HIM!"

"Hey Azure freak!" Zenki standing on a broken pillar called to the dragon lord with a smirk, "Guess who's up for round two?"

"A... su.. ra." A twitch of fingers and then, the certain guardian god slowly regained consciousness as his breath came in ragged gasps. "I'm not... done... yet!"

"Goki!"

"Lord Goki!"

"What the-!"

The [Dragon's Flame] unexpectedly flew out of Asura's grasp and reformed a symbol of Fire that merged itself to Goki, who rose from Chiaki's arms, body glowing and from the brilliant light the blue demon lord revived, stronger build at the height of 185cm, his hair untied to reveal icy blue hair flowing freely in the air, newly formed armature of white and deep instead of light blue, white bandages covering his both arms replaced with divine steel, and new helmet with additional spikes, earrings glistering fiery red!

"Asura." The reformed demon lord said pensively, pointing at his smiling opponent. "Are you positive that this is what you want? To end such a senseless fight!"

The dragon god broke a demonic laugh. "How pitiful, Goki. That crash must have done a considerable damage to your brain and that's the cause of your senseless talk!"

"Look at your arms and see what I mean."

Asura paused gazing at the blood running down his arms, his triumphant look now completely disappeared, "Do you think these wounds would affect a mighty dragon like me?" draconic eyes blazed with hatred. "You're wrong!"

"I have no choice but to stop you before you do further damage to yourself." While he talked, Goki's entire body began to emit a soothing aura of light-blue, his blue eyes burnt with a fury rarely seen. "Let's end this, Asura!"

**"WE'LL SEE, GOKI! TAKE THIIISSSS! ****INFERNO DRACONIC MAELSTROM!"**

**"ROARING IMMOVABLE DRAGON OF LIGHT!"**

Both plunged at each other! Both auras formed two blue dragon heads, one of dark and the other of light emitting an epic clash that shook the entire dragon realm!

"COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES ASURA! **SACRED FLAME OF ENLIGHTENMENT!" **Goki roared out with all his might as he delivered an incredible blow of flame straight to Asura's middle!

"GGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Asura spat blood as Goki's powerful blow set fire of purity over the dragon lord's body causing a great explosion!

After a while the smoke became clear and the one standing was Goki unscathed by the impact. Lying on the ground was Asura with his arms healed, his eyes having lost their insane look and coming back to how his soul used to be. A smile crossed Asura's lips...

"Heh, that's worth the title of the Immovable Dragon of Light eh?"

"I'm glad you realize that..." Goki replied with a warm smile at Asura and extended his hand as a friend and...

…as a true dragon...

"Thanks for everything." Asura accepted Goki's hand as the both exchanged respectful smiles.

"_Lord Goki._"

A soft voice interrupted. All turned to find a tall slim woman in front of them, radically gorgeous. Her eyes were as deep as the ocean and her soft-colored hair like the glossiest of all emeralds.

Chiaki studied the woman's face closely, but her eyes never changed. She simply walked over to Goki, who instantly knelt before her.

"Princess Marianme…" He kissed her hand, surprise found in his tone as he spoke, "My pleasure to see you again."

"_I'm asking your pardon for my son's act. He's young and impetuous._" The said princess nodded, beckoning the guardian god to stand up.

"I know, Your Majesty."

"SON?" Again, all - except Zenki, King Asura and Goki - jawdropped.

"My God! She said she is Asura's mother, did you hear that?" Kasumi said enthusiastically. "So that means…"

"_Yes. This is my queen, Marianme – former princess of the Deep Sea, whom I'd proudly introduce to Lord Goki, Lord Zenki and Asura's friends._" King Asura took his wife in a warm embrace and planted a tender kiss on her cheek.

"B—b-but why does she look so young?" Ryu stuttered, dumbfounded.

"_It's a beauty secret._" The queen said in a stage whisper. "_If I tell you, I will have to kill you, dear descendant._"

Ryu instantly backed away in fear.

Kagura calmly cut in, "Zenki and Goki are hundreds of years old, yet they still look young, don't they?"

"_Lord Goki,_" Queen Marianme smiled. "_Asura only wished to test your skills. He meant no harm, right, my cutey- cutey-pie Asura-chan?_" She pinched Asura's cheek affectionately. "_But thank you, for saving his life._" The Queen finished and with King Asura, they both gave Goki a respectful bow.

"Sheesh… MOTHER!" Asura protested, "Please stop treating me like a baby! That's why I didn't want to introduce you to my friends in the first place!"

"Maybe it's because ye still act like a baby." Zenki snickered.

Asura glared at the little fire-haired demon.

"Excuse me Your Majesty." Megumi said, shaking her head. "I'm afraid that still doesn't account for your son's act."

"Uh huh? Then put whatever punishment you like on him." Queen Marianme commented calmly. "I won't mind."

Asura's eyes bulged, "MOTHER!" he managed a squeak.

"Damn straight Your Majesty! Shall we go guys?"

"Yeah excuse me dear ancestors!"

Shadows crossed Megumi's, Ryu's and Kasumi's faces as they smirked evilly, cracking their knuckles.

**CLANG!**

"YOU FUCKIN' PRICK!" Ryu shouted at Asura hitting the dragon god with an enormous anvil as Goki sweatdropped at the sight.

**CLANG!**

"YOU BIG BULLY!" Kasumi yelled at Asura slamming an anvil of equal size as Ryu's on the dragon god as Goki sweatdropped again.

**CLANG!**

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Megumi hollered at Asura banging him with the third anvil of equal size as the other two that Ryu and Kasumi were using on him as Goki sweatdropped the third time.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Asura roared at the three but was shrunken by the bigger heads of Kasumi, Megumi and Ryu.

"YOU CAUSED CHIAKI'S TEARS!"

"YOU ALMOST MADE GOKI TAKE A DIRT NAP!"

"BLOOD-RED EYES WITH A DEMONIC VOICE? THINKIN' IT'S COOL HM? EAT THIIIIISSS!"

Asura sweatdropped as he was pummeled by anvils, punches and kicks from Ryu, Kasumi and Megumi. While the dragon god was being massacred, Kagura gave a smile of relief at the sight of the new form of the handsome guardian god. "I'm glad you're all right, Goki."

"Thank you, Kagura." Goki replied her with a gentle smile, excusing himself, and walked towards the teary-eyed priestess.

Chiaki ran to him. He opened his arms to catch her, and as he did, a strange feeling swelled inside him and he felt extremely satisfied.

"I'm sorry, for making you cry." Goki said as more tears escaped Chiaki's eyes.

"For a moment, I thought I had lost you. But..." She smiled. "I'm glad you're still here…" She didn't ever want to let go. Never.

It was a beautiful sight. Kagura smiled watching the two while at the other side Asura was being pummeled by Ryu, Kasumi and Megumi with anvils and Zenki was amused seeing the dragon lord being abused.

"HELP ME OUT MIDGET!"

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa... Nope!" Zenki sniggered at Asura's surprising plea for help and enjoyed the beating while King Asura and Queen Marianme smiled at the touching yet odd sights occurring before them.

########

That night after having a feast in the Realm of the Dragon Gods then returned, Akira sat on the porch with his eyes to the sky above, where snow were one by one, descending upon the world. It was when Chiaki walked towards the young boy with a smile. He invited her to sit beside him, her hand clasped in his, enjoying the night sky together. Rika sat observing them from a shadowy spot with a smile, elsewhere Asura in his astral form was still getting pulverized by Kasumi, Megumi and Ryu with the anvils as Zenki watched and smirked with great entertainment.

**The End**


End file.
